herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gloria (Madagascar)
Gloria the Hippopotamus is the one of the two tritagonists of the Madagascar franchise, along with Melman. She is a hippopotamus, who resided in the Central Park Zoo as an attraction, all the while being good friends with Alex, Marty, and Melman. She is the only female of the quartet. She is voiced by Jada Pinkett Smith. As a hippopotamus, Gloria had a passive nature when it came to most problems, and served as the voice of reason for her friends. At the time of Marty the zebra's birthday, Gloria is another animal in the Central Park Zoo and was one of the many attractions, drawing crowds that enjoyed seeing her swim about in her water tank. She would also receive the star treatment as one of the zoo's main attractions and attend Marty’s birthday party. At this party, Marty announced his wish upon blowing out the candles on his cake: to go to the wild. Gloria, Alex and Melman tried to have Marty come to his senses by telling him that life out in the wilds was savage and difficult, whereas life in the zoos was adequate. Marty was unhappy at hearing this and Gloria told Alex to go and console Marty. Later that night, however, Marty acted out his wish and headed straight for the Terminal Station so as to take a train and go to Connecticut, where Marty heard that wide open spaces were found. Gloria urged both Alex and Melman to come with her so as to find Marty and bring him back before any people would notice. They were found, regardless, alongside Mason and Phil, the two chimps; and a troupe of secretive penguins, all ending up tranquilized with darts. When they all came to, they found themselves in crates bound for Africa. When the penguins hijack the ship, the crates fall into the ocean and wash up on the island of Madagascar. After some confusion, they start to set up their own society and attract the attention of a lemur colony. In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Gloria expresses a desire to join in the zoo breeding program, in the hopes of finding a boyfriend. When the animals crash land in Africa, she attracts the attention of a hippo named Moto Moto ("Hot Hot" in English). Though she thinks he is the ideal boyfriend at first, she realizes that he only loves her because she is fat, whereas Melman loves her for who she is. Realizing that she loves Melman back, she convinces him not to sacrifice himself into the volcano and Gloria grabs him by the horn and says, "It's crazy to think that I had to go half way around the world to find the perfect guy was right next door..." and then joins the other animals in rescuing Alex from Nana. In Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Gloria remains Melman's girlfriend. Of course, it was a surprise for her to fall in love with him, but she couldn't see it any way else. She then helps Melman walk on a tightrope, which both later dance on as their circus act. Among her friends, Gloria joins the circus forever. It's unknown what became of her after this. Trivia Gloria is one of only two main characters whose voice artist brought in offspring to do the character's juvenile voice (that one being Jada Pinkett-Smith being her original voice actress, while her daughter, Willow, did her juvenile voice), the other being Alex. Gallery k,MzQxMTIyNTcsODQxMjg4,f,Gloria1.jpg Gloria01.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg|Flirty Gloria Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg Gloria bust through the zoo brick wall.jpg|Gloria burst through the zoo brick wall. Alex Marty Gloria and Melman surrounded by the police.jpg tumblr_m5cnhs5rrI1r6rc3ao3_r2_250.gif|Gloria riding the subway Gloria covered in sea creatures.jpg|"All righty boys, fun's over." Alex Marty Melman and Gloria wonder where they are.jpg MadagascarWallpaper2800.jpg Alex Marty Gloria & Melman fighting the Fossa.jpg gloria vs fossas.jpg|Gloria facing the Fossas Gloria meets Moto Moto.jpg|Gloria meets Moto Moto Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg|Gloria saves Melman from the volcano, returning his feelings towards her Alex and the gang scuba diving to Monte Carlo.jpg Madagascar3-screencaps com-2709.jpg Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps com-6655.jpg Melman and Gloria dancing on the tightrrope.jpg Alex Marty Gloria & Melman finally arriving at the zoo only to realize they belong with the circus now.jpg|Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman finally arriving at the Central Park Zoo, only to realize that they prefer being free after all, and now belong with the circus Alex and friends decided to stay in circus.png|Alex and his friends decide to stay at the circus instead of returning to the zoo. Category:Artiodactyls Category:Animal Heroes Category:Madagascar Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Multiple Saver Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Famous Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Brutes Category:Unknown Fate Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Good Santa Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Voice of Reason